Peek
by Imsii
Summary: through the window into her life.
1. Bittersweet

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Bittersweet

Thank you for all of your help, RikaDivani! You're lovely.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

Eighty years ago she forbid any clocks in the house.

Except for one.

Resting on the mantle, the cuckoo clock is only slightly younger than her. Surprisingly the rusted springs still worked; each hour the faded canary appearing to sing.

She_ hates_ it.

Gold irises sweep to the gilded mirror. Flawless skin, radiantly golden locks, and wild eyes reflected back. Dryly she swallows.

She is the definition of youth.

Resting against propped up pillows the man inhales; his chest harshly rattling with each breath.

She flinches; knowing death approaches.

"I love you" She whispers.

The canary sings.


	2. Soulless

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Prompt: Soulless

Tanya craved love.

_Human_ love.

This she could have with impeccable control and discretion. She was as calculating as she was seductive – she _had_ to be for her fragile lover's sake. Always she placed herself on top, playing dominant. Never did she play with fire.

For even vampires could burn.

Fondling her breast, he bombarded her lips with fiery kisses. Edging his tongue into her mouth he cut his lip against her sharp teeth. Delicious sin would drip on to her tongue. Her irises blackened.

She _lunged._

His thrashing halts. _Empty_. Her throat rages.

Greedily, she licks her lips.

"_More" _


	3. Clarity

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Clarity

Edward never failed to surprise her.

From rejecting her advances to becoming involved with a _human,_ he remained a paradox to her.

Seeing the two newlyweds twirling around the dance floor; Bella safely nestled in his embrace, Tanya's curiosity piqued.

What _did _he see in the human?

"Didn't you hear, sister?" Kate murmured lowly from behind her. "He can't hear her thoughts."

_Ah._

It made perfect sense.

A smile perched on Tanya's lips as she raised her champagne glass in toast to the couple. "She's an enigma to him then."

"As he is to _you_."


	4. Betrayal

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Betrayal

He smiles; his hand slipping into his pocket.

She tenses, inwardly flinching.

_Not again._

"Marry me." He asks, his tone lovingly adoring.

"Oh Henry, you know I'm not the marrying type."

She laughs with forced humor; glancing away from him.

If only she _could_.

Henry is different from her past lovers. He's quiet, intense. He understands her.

_too well._

Tanya knows he'll see through her lie, feel she's keeping something from him.

That's why in the morning she'll slip from his bed, kiss his cheek, and be gone out the door.

And his life.


	5. Mate

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Mate

_Another_ date.

Another goodbye.

At times, the repetition pained her. No matter how diligently she kept her composure, every new lover was enough to spark hope. Her thoughts always drifted with eager naiveté to possibilities.

_Could he be-  
><em>

No.

Just another fling.

Only once had Tanya bared her true feelings.

To _him_, of all people.

"Do you think my mate could be human?" She teased. _'Or even exist?'_ Shifting his glance away from Renesmee, Edward's eyes filled with pity.

"Alice could look..." He offered.

Minutely shaking her head, she laughed humorlessly. "Patience is something I can afford to have."


	6. Paradox

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Prompt: Paradox

"Do you ever tire of playing the good doctor, Carlisle?" She leaned forwards; her elbows resting on her knees. It was rare to find one of their kind who presented such a enigma. A predator entrenched in their preys' welfare - _fascinating_.

He chuckled lightly. "I rather like playing the savior."

"Do you?" Tossing golden tendrils over her shoulder, she smirked. While following the same _vegetarian_ diet, she enjoyed teasing him. She respected him more for playing her game; toying with her as she was with him.

There was more to the doctor than appeared.

"To retain my humanity, I do."


	7. Doppelganger

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Prompt: Doppelganger

_Children _made Tanya nervous.

With bloody memories of the immortal child that destroyed her family, it wasn't any wonder why she felt that way.

Renesmee was no exception. Beautiful and enthralling, she reminded her of the _other_ child.

When Tanya had first seen the cascade of brunette curls and beating heart emerge from the car, she hadn't known what to think.

It was only as the _hybrid _came into full view that her mind was fully able to comprehend.

_Death. _

Her heart had clenched in pure terror.

The birth of the hybrid would bring death upon them all.


	8. Stagnant

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Stagnant

_Vanilla?_

Following the scent, she would wander into the kitchen. Filled with the finest array of tools and ingredients, it was any chef's dream.

In the Denali household, the kitchen was left abandoned.

"Esme?" Tanya tentatively asked; seeing the newborn contently stirring a steaming cup of tea.

"Vanilla tea was my favorite _then_." Esme explained wistfully. Raising the cup to her lips she would close her eyes; inhaling the scent.

_Ah._

Realization dawned then; her gaze turning sympathetic.

"It gets easier." Tanya promised.

She didn't add that even centuries old; a part of her craved a heart beat.


	9. Preparation

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Preparation

"Tighter here"

Running her finger against the curve of her breast, she admires the smooth feel of satin. The seamstress' bun whips forwards as she nods; her mouth filled with pins.

"Shorter there" Pointing towards the hem of her dress, Tanya's gaze drifts towards the mirror. Is the human - _Bella _she corrects herself, doing this too? Stomach fluttering with nerves, gaze tentatively studying her appearance?

Curling her fingers inwards, she stifles a sigh. Likely the human is ecstatic about becoming_ Mrs._Cullen and nervously preparing to meet everyone.

Especially to meet _Her, _Edward's Jezebel.

_Foolish girl.  
><em>

Tanya smiles.


	10. Lethal

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

Prompt: Lethal

Pythons are cruel creatures. They kill by strangling; wrapping about their prey, squeezing until their insides collapse and they asphyxiate. The gruesome process can take hours, even days until finished.

Once, she did the same thing to her lovers.

Not intentionally, _never _so.

To be immortal was to hold irresistible appeal; a siren to all mortals. Majestically she would slither into their lives and hearts. Encircling their tender hearts, she would bask in their undying adoration.

Reaching the limits of her fragile control, she would flee; leaving their broken bones and her unshed tears behind.

Loving her was a curse.


	11. Choice

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Prompt: Choice

Her mother.

_murdered._

Baring her teeth, she would release a feral hiss. Crimson tainted her vision as she glared furiously at the cloaked man before her.

"Come now, am I supposed to be scared?" Chuckling darkly he would glide towards her; his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Little one, you should act carefully. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi."

_The Volturi._

She gasped, shuddering.

Fear. Grief. Respect. Her mind and instincts were jumbled; at war with another.

_Hatred._

He smiled warmly. "Do you wish to join Sasha?"

Katrina, Irina-

She had to protect them.

"No, my lord."


	12. Adjustment

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Adjustment

"Katrina-"

"Sister, we've been over this. I'm _Kate." _Despite her exasperated tone, her lips would twitch betraying her amusement.

"A new name, a new face, will a new personality come next?" Irina teased sarcastically.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate winked. "Maybe I'll play a shy, clumsy bookworm next."

Ignoring their silly tiff, Tanya rolled the name over her tongue. _Kate. _In a few centuries when she adjusted to it, her sister would change it again.

Ah, the cost of immortality! Never aging, yet they _had _to change to survive. Their diet, their names, their way of life.

_Everything._


	13. Sin

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Prompt: Sin

Crimson stained her lips.

Loathing threatened to consume her; her shallow pants turning into gasps.

"I..y-you was unconscious when I found you." Weakly she tries to explain, cradling the corpse in her lap.

_Richard._

_Another_ lover.

_Another_ slip.

Flinching from his empty gaze; her body trembled. "I'm sorry" She whispers, "So s-sorry-" Flames lap at her throat; the blood covering them overwhelming.

Disgust coils in her stomach; her instincts urging her to finish the kill. Gritting her teeth, she shoves the man away from her.

"My abstinence will be my penance" Tanya whispered. "For eternity."


	14. Surprise

Rating: K+

Word count: 332

Prompt: Surprise

"Carlisle, our dear cousin!"

Flying over the front door steps, she would throw her arms about his shoulders. Without stumbling his arms would encircle about her waist briefly. Stepping back, Tanya would beam in delight. It was rare for the sisters to have visitors, especially of their _own_ kind.

"It's been decades-"Inhaling, Tanya would pause; noting a new scent. It contrasted sharply with Carlisle's gentle, hazel and cinnamon scent; betraying a near feminine, honey like scent.

'_I wonder if he found his mate?' _

Questioningly she would look back towards him. Noting her confusion, Carlisle would smile.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet my son, Edward."

'_Son? They can't possibly be-' _

From behind him stepped a young man; his gold irises glinting in the sunlight. Wearing a knee-length beige coat; complimented with a navy scarf about his neck, it was clear that he was one of them. No human would have survived wearing such little coverage, not with the Alaskan winter.

'_So handsome'_ She thought pleased. Besides Carlisle, she hadn't met with another male vampire in a few decades. Seeing his tussled hair, she had an urge to run her fingers through it.

"You're a sire now!" Tanya exclaimed; clapping her hands together. "It's nice to meet you, Edward." She added, her gaze drinking him in. He couldn't have been older than a teenager; his chiseled yet petulant features betraying his youth.

A mere deliciously looking child compared to her.

'_I wonder if Carlisle would leave him in my care for a year or two...'_ She mused. She and her sisters could use some _male_ company. Especially if that male was a vampire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stiffly he would bow his head in greeting. Flicking his guarded stare to Carlisle, he would seem exasperated; his lower lip curling in distaste. "Tanya."

"Come now" Linking one arm through Edward's, the other through Carlisle's, she would guide them up the path. "We simply must get to know one another, Edward!"

He grimaced.


	15. Intentions

Rating: K+

Word count: 100

Prompt: Intention

"Playing again?"

Gracefully she slid into place next to him; watching as his fingers flew over the keys.

"What are your intentions?"

Abruptly his fingers would still.

"Excuse me?"

"For today...tomorrow" Gently she would brush her fingers over his wrist. "Surely you aren't planning to stay alone, composing endlessly?"

_'An eternity is a long time to spend alone.'_

Infinitesimally he shifted away from her; growling softly. "This is a game I'd rather not play, Tanya."

"You're still young, Edward." Chuckling, she would smile warmly. "You'll learn the value of company, in time."

_'Of my company.'_


End file.
